Je le veux
by missregal7
Summary: Os swanqueen Cela se passe 1 mois avant le mariage d'Emma et Hook. Quand Regina se rend compte de ce que ce mariage implique pour elle. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


À un mois du grand jour, la famille Charming s'affairait à la préparation de l'événement. Charmant travaillait sur la musique, décidant finalement qu'un Dj serait le bienvenue. En temps normal, il aurait favorisé l'orchestre. Mais il se trouve qu'Emma n'est pas la princesse que David imaginait mais bien une jeune femme pleine de ressources, battante et déterminée. Un bal l'aurait certainement ennuyée et, ce mariage n'étant pas le sien, il opta de faire plaisir à sa fille.

De son côté, Snow s'occupait de la décoration du lieu de réception. D'ailleurs Emma était plutôt très très inquiète à l'idée de laisser cette partie de l'organisation à sa mère, connaissant ses goûts en matière de vêtement et la décoration de son appartement. Mais la jolie blonde n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. La petite brunette l'ayant prit par les sentiments, en lui disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir, qu'elle n'était pas là pour les principaux moments de sa vie, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer celui-ci. La sauveuse la laissa donc faire, à ses risques et périls.

Hook lui se chargeait des alliances et Emma de sa robe avec l'aide de Zelena. La compagnie de la rousse pour le shopping avait plus était forcée par Regina qu'autre chose. Mais avant d'emmener Zelena dans ce que cette dernière aimait appeler « _enfer_ », la blonde avait, au préalable, demandé la compagnie de Régina. Les deux femmes étant devenues, ce que l'on peux qualifier maintenant, d'amies et Emma connaissant l'intérêt particulier pour la mode de la brune. Mais cette dernière avait gentiment refusé l'invitation. Elle ne donna aucune raison et Emma, même ci elle était déçue, n'avait pas insisté, se disant que c'était sûrement vis à vis de son défunt compagnon.

Cependant Regina sollicita fortement la blonde d'embarquer Zelena dans le choix de la robe.

Voilà comment la rousse s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, enfin dans ce canapé, depuis près de 4 heures, jurant à chaque fois qu'Emma retournait en cabine, pour en essayer une nouvelle.

« Attends Zelena, je vais essayer celle-ci » dit alors la blonde en criant assez fort pour être perçue de la rousse, se trouvant à l'autre bout de magasin.

« attendre, comme-ci ce n'était pas ce que je faisais depuis 4 heures » grogna la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, imitant parfaitement bien la mairesse cela dit.

« Tu as dis quoi ? » Demanda la sauveuse qui s'était rapprochée pour pénétrer dans la cabine d'essayage.

« Rien, je disais juste, vas y Emma chérie, je suis certaine que tu seras encore plus jolie dans celle-ci que les 92 précédentes » dit alors la sorcière dans un sourire qu'Emma jugea faux.

D'ailleurs la blonde se sentait gênée à présent et baissa la tête en se caressant la nuque « ouais, euh, écoute si tu en as marre il n'y a pas de soucis hein, euh… Tu peux rentrer, je vais me débrouiller » souria la blonde, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Zelena se redressa sur son siège, préalablement affalée dedans avec toute la grâce possible après 4 heures d'ennuis absolue et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est un choix compliqué. Enfin non, je ne sais pas trop, mais je peux le comprendre alors ne t'en fait pas, je reste avec toi » en souriant à Emma.

La blonde murmura un « merci » et entra dans la cabine. Elle en ressortie 5 minutes plus tard avec une robe blanche bustier et strass longue. La robe était élégante et raffinée. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite pour être portée par cette femme. La sauveuse s'avança et monta sur la petite estrade ronde au centre de la pièce, puis jeta un œil au miroir à pied devant elle afin de regarder plus attentivement cette robe sur son corps. « Elle est.. »

« Magnifique » dit alors une voix que les deux femmes reconnaissèrent immédiatement, une voix rauque et pleine d'assurance.

Emma se retourna alors pour voir la personne de ses propres yeux « Regina » chuchota-t-elle presque en admirant la mairesse toujours perchée sur ces talons hauts de 10 cm.

Régina lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et commença à s'approcher lentement « oui, je ne voulais pas te laisser choisir une horreur pour… Ce qui est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie. Mais je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien seule. »

« Dieu soit loué, merci sœurette » dit Zelena en se relevant et rassemblant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. « je te la laisse, et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir crois-moi » poursuivit Zelena en partant, non sans un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

Emma était gênée et Regina pouffa. Cependant la blonde se retourna vers le miroir en se mettant dos à la brune et demanda « alors, que penses-tu de celle-là »

La mairesse, qui était encore entrain de rire à propos du soulagement de la rousse, perdit immédiatement son sourire à l'entente de cette question, comme-ci elle venait de se rendre compte de là et dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Regina, perturbée, soupira comme pour se donner du courage, reprit un brin de contenance et rejoignit Emma sur l'estrade, juste derrière elle, en se collant au dos de la blonde.

« Regina qu'est ce que.. » se précipita de demander la blonde, mais se stoppa quand elle sentit tout le corps de Regina contre son dos, sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras en dessous des siens l'enfermant comme dans une étreinte.

« shhhhht... » dit alors la mairesse. Emma sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps dut à la proximité de la bouche de Regina à son oreille « Tu vois ici... » commença la brune en montrant un plie de la robe « je coudrais comme ceci. » dit-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole et agrippant le tissu dans le creux de sa main « Et ici... » continua-t-elle en désignant les hanches de la blonde et en les accrochant fermement « je mettrai deux, trois points, puisqu'elle est un peu trop grande à ce niveau. Et avec ces modifications tu seras magnifique Emma, tu seras la plus belle. Si tu veux, je pourrais m'en occuper » approfondit alors la mairesse. Emma était bouche-bée, des frissons lui parcourait tout le corps rien qu'à savoir la mairesse collée à elle. La brune avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde et avait quitté ses hanches des mains pour encercler fermement le corps contre elle de ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Emma se sentit triste pour Regina, pensant que peut-être la mairesse était déçue de jamais n'avoir eu l'occasion de vivre un moment pareil, du moins pas avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Voilà pourquoi la sauveuse ne fut pas surprise de sentir ruisseler des larmes sur son épaule dénudée. Elle ne fût pas non plus surprise lorsque que Regina resserra son emprise sur Emma, signe de besoin de contact avec quelqu'un, de sentir une personne là pour elle. Cependant, la blonde fût totalement sous le choc quand elle voulut se retourner, que Regina l'en avait emperché en la serrant davantage et lui avait murmuré « Emma, _mon_ Emma, je t'en supplie » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, étouffée par un sanglot mais reprit « Je t'en supplie Emma, laisse moi profiter de toi tant qu'il en ait encore temps. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose _mon_ Emma, juste laisse moi te garder dans mes bras encore un peu. J'ai perdu trop de temps, je.. » elle reprit son souffle « j'aurai dû te le dire avant, maintenant c'est trop tard, j'en ai conscience. Alors je vais te laisser vivre la fin de tes jours avec ce pirate, qui j'espère te rendra heureuse, mais avant ça, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te garder près de moi un instant encore » elle se remit à étouffer un sanglot et souffla « juste un tout petit instant »avant s'effondrer en larme. Tout en serrant Emma autant qu'elle le puisse.

Emma elle, était complètement perdue, visiblement Regina ne pleurait pas son défunt mari mais elle… _Son Emma_ … La blonde n'en revint toujours pas d'avoir entendu ce pronom sortir de la bouche de la mairesse suivit de son prénom. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça, tout comme tout ce qu'elle a entendu ensuite d'ailleurs. La sauveuse était perplexe, l'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle _profité d'elle_ si c'était quelque chose d'autre ? Comme pour vouloir répondre aux questions, la blonde mit machinalement ses mains sur les bras de Regina et demanda « Regina, qu'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire avant ? »

La brune sourit d'un sourire un peu désespéré, elle aurait préféré qu'Emma le comprenne seule. Mais bon, elle avait tout déballé, elle n'était plus à ça près alors elle dit, d'un son à peine audible et étouffé d'un sanglot « … Que je t'aime. » Emma était soulagée d'entendre cette réponse, elle avait inconsciemment voulu l'entendre. Et elle avait espéré depuis 6 ans pour l'entendre sortir de la bouche de la mairesse. Un rêve qu'elle avait toujours trouvé inaccessible, mais elle ne pu jamais s'empêcher d'espérer que ce jour n'arrive… Et il est arrivé.

Emma aimait la brune depuis toujours, depuis le premier regard. Depuis le premier « Hey » elle l'aimait, mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle avait toujours trouvé la brune trop parfaite pour elle. Bien trop. Cependant, aujourd'hui changeait la donne, Regina lui avait dit, l'avais appelé _Son Emma_.

La sauveuse n'hésita pas à lui dire, calmement « lâches-moi s'il te plaît Regina ». La brune, déçue se détacha de son amour perdue mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sangloter, elle sentit Emma se retourner, l'attraper, se coller à elle et sceller leurs lèvres. Et comme-ci leurs vies en dépendaient, elles s'embrassaient fougueusement mêlant leurs langues au ballait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elles se détachèrent et Emma en profita pour lui dire un tendre « Je t'aime aussi » qui gonfla leur cœur de la brune. Mais la sauveuse ne s'arrêta pas là « je t'aime depuis le premier jour, la première minute, la première seconde où je t'ai vu. Je désespérais de ne jamais pouvoir t'avoir tu sais. Si bien que je me suis retournée vers Hook, car c'est un peu ça ou rien. J'avais peur Regina mais.. Si tu veux bien, je suis prête à faire face à mes sentiments et enfin te donner l'amour dont tu mérites. »

Regina sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et répondit « je le veux, mon amour », puis elle poursuivit « je veux même que tu remballes toutes tes affaires, que l'on rentre _à la maison_ et que je te fasse l'amour comme il se doit. »

La blonde sourit et alla se changer après avoir embrassée la mairesse. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle ramassa ses affaires et voulu raccrocher la robe au cintre. Cependant la brune la stoppa et la lui prit des mains, se dirigea vers le comptoir et dit à la vendeuse « je la veux » en souriant.

Emma, perplexe, se dirigea vers Regina et demanda « mais, que fais-tu ? Je ne vais plus me mariée maintenant ! »

« Ah bon ? » lui répondit sa… compagne ? « Et même si un jour je te demandais d'être ma femme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas évidemment que si ! » répondit la blonde comme une évidence en souriant.

La brune l'embrassa alors et lui murmura « j'aimerai alors que tu la portes quand ce jour arrivera. »

La blonde l'attira à elle et lui chuchota « Je le veux » avant de l'embrasser. Puis reprit « je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose... » Regina ne dit rien et Emma prit ce silence pour une invitation à continuer « Je m'en fiche de ce que Hook pouvait penser en me voyant dans une robe de marié. Je m'en fichais de lui plaire. Si j'ai mit tant de temps à la choisir, c'est par ce que je voulais être sur qu'elle te plaise, à toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina l'attira à elle, l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, avec désir.

Elles ne purent même pas rentrer à pied ce soir là, Regina tellement pressée de prouver à Emma tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, qu'elle les avait directement téléporté dans sa chambre… _Leur chambre_ , jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
